icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XHappilyNeverAfterx3
OMG WTHeck PIN?!?!?!?!? WHY DIO YOU KEEP SWITCHING ACCOUNTS?!?!?! DON'T YOU HAVE LIKE 4 FOR 5 NOW?? ARE YOU AIMING FOR 100??? WTF? RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 16:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave Ohhh dude if you think a new account's gonna get you out of your nickname you are SO wrong. HNA just won't work! You're always PIN to me, darlin' :) RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 01:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave Headline Right now I'm gonna be one of those super horrible friends who say things like "Follow your heart," instead of giving any real advice. If you feel in your soul that you MUST post this blog, then go ahead and do it. Especially cause it's not shipwarring. Free country, baby! Hey have you noticed we never headline our PM's? xD RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 02:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave Um um um, PINhead?? CORRECTTTT! WOOOOOO! I'm not gonna sign or headline this either! Just a waste of ink ;) Guess who, hehe. And may I ask who the chiz you are? O__o One second I'm talking to my friend and this weird random person pops in with this weird Seddie signature I've never seen a day before in my life! -.- Who are you and what have you done with PIN??? Good! It's a sucky theory :P I'll read it first thing tomorrow. This chick is preparing for bedtime. And how'd you know it was me who wrote on your page? It could have been anyone calling you PINhead you know! :O RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 02:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave SLEEP, Pinny, SLEEP!!!!!!!!!! RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 02:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave What are you, a West Coaster? When you sent that message it was 11 where I am. EAST COAST FTWWWW RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 18:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave WEST COASTERS MAKE ME SICK! And now I know you're one and you already made me sick so now I'm sick...er.... You messed with my profile???? CURSE YOUUUUUU. How are you likin' my profile now, Pinny? Check ittt RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 13:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave DITTO! What do I care about jealous, Creddie shipping West coasters???? *Silent treatment* RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 02:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave C-Cute? His songs are...sweet? Uhum, he looks like a fruggin pre-pubescent GIRL and his music SUCKS. With his female voice and his average R&B style. No. He just sucks. And I'm glad you like my profile! Made it myself! ;) RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 16:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave Hi, twinnie. :P That one iCarly Chick 18:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior So, this is your permanent account, and you won't change your account, right? xP Hopefully, my signature will work this time, twinnie. x) That one iCarly Chick 20:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I always knew that you will have even more accounts on here, twinnie. xP I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE MY SIGNATURE INTO A LINK. xD I still have much to learn about this wikia. ^_^ That one iCarly Chick 20:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) YAY! THANK YOU, TWINNIE! Twinnie, we need to do a blog collab, sometime, soon. :P That One iCarly Chick 21:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm....what blog collab should we do? We said about how Seddie could be love/hope, and love/hate, right? x) WE NEED TO DO THAT BLOG POST COLLAB, TWINNIE. :P That One iCarly Chick 22:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior YES! We need to do a blog collab. I could ramble on forever about it too, twinnie. xD That One iCarly Chick 00:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior I thought you loved it! RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 01:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave Lame lame LAME comeback! Buy a new joke book NOW! And I think you secretly ''like ''my profile ;) RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 14:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave YAY! :D I would right now, twinnie, but I'm not supposed to be on the iCarly wiki at the moment. I'm sick with the virus, so I'm supposed to be laying down. xD That One iCarly Chick 18:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior I figured you would blame me even though it was you fault. ;-) Anyways, you're welcome, mortal enemy. ;D Yanks28 00:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC)